Generation X: The birth of a new world
by immortal7
Summary: What if? This is a strange phrase that only intelligent species seem to use as forms of regret. In this tale we watch on the fateful night as a young girl sacrifices herself for other. However instead of one girl another faces the hands of death and life.


-1Disclaimer: If I had lots of money and bought out Marvel than this just might be mine. Or at least a small semi successful tale for a cast member of the Exiles.

A/N This is an idea that has been floating in and out of my head for close to five years. Recently I came across the notebook that had most of my notes and outlines in it and decided to quit stalling and just do it and see how it goes. So to all those that read I hope you enjoy it.

Generation X: Prologue The light and the darkness (a rewrite of the end of issue 37)

My name is Jubilation Lee, but my friends call me Jubilee. I have walked all around the world and I've seen all the world has to offer. I have saved the world, universe, and reality, but at the moment I can honestly say I'm afraid.

I usually travel with friends that have grown to be my family. Yet today I don't have Jean, Scott, Rouge, Remy, or Logan. Instead I have to fight a battle with two of my greatest enemies. And one of them is the only person to ever scare me to the point of death. Sabertooth and the White Queen are the people that I am expecting me to watch my back. Well I have Sean here as well, plus Ev, but in the end I still have to deal with the thoughts that Victor might just up and decided to rip us to shreds after he realizes that it isn't working so well with Harvest. That and I have to worry about four kids over there in the corner. Hell I'm still a kid myself.

Shit, while I'm here talking to myself Vic just went down and it looks like Sean isn't far from following him. Frostie wants us to high tail it, but with two of are heavy hitters down I know that we really don't stand a chance at getting anywhere far enough for it to matter. I force myself to walk forward instead of backwards. I hear the freaky metal chick screaming for the little pink kid to come back. I can see in her eyes that she figures that she is the only one that can do anything now.

In fact a small part of me wants to let her take the risk and move back from the fight like a good little soldier, but she doesn't seem like she has seen anything outside of her home town let alone been in space. Everyone is freaking out over the kid and as usual nobody notices me. One could really build a complex over this. "Go with the others I'll take over from here." God that must have sounded so corny. And based off the look I just got it did.

"Just go okay. Look if I fuck this up royally you can still have your moment of glory and do what you were going to do, okay." She just nods her head and steps back. I can tell that she doesn't trust me, but I guess my suicide is better than hers. Hell I even agree with it since I originally wanted her to go a head and end it and all that fun stuff. Instead I had to let my inner Wolvie come out and help force my legs to move forward and not stop until the enemies were all down.

I wave my hand and the energy in me bursts forth and disengages the arm that was holding on to Sean. I try to ignore the looks of everyone that is looking back to cover there escape and focus more on making sure Ev gets Vic off the ship with him. While I might not like the bastard he did come here of his own free will to destroy that mechanical monstrosity or at least get revenge, but different strokes for different folks. God I'm starting to channel Bobby.

I look back and watch the girl I stopped and separate the part of the ship that everyone was standing on to get away from me and mister happy here. I'm glad that my first blast is still causing what ever he is to pull himself together. So I sprint over to Sean to make sure he is okay. I'll give him this the man is a fighter. He is starting to stand up and catch his breath for another attack. I don't see how people unlike Logan can do that. I feel guilty for this and I know that if I fail he is going to punish himself over it, but it has to be done. I bring my hand up and swing out catching him in the back of the neck dropping him just like Betsy said it would. After he hits the ground I roll him off the ship listening for a splash and hoping that I was right and Ev has dropped off Victor and was coming back around to talk some sense in to me, but now he has to deal with saving Sean , leaving ugly and me alone on our own.

"Do you honestly think you can take me all on your own child." For the first time I look closely at the creature in front of me. I retract an earlier statement, he is not ugly he is way ugly. It's funny that I can still think like that considering that I'm about to die. I guess this is where I make a difference. This is where I prove I am a X-man.

"You know dude for some all powerful being you sure talk a lot. Is there some kind of rule book you people have to go through as the villain you have to read to speak like that. How about we finish this or are you afraid of a mere child?" Ego shot and its good, score, score ,score. That works every time. There sure is a lot of testosterone for a machine, almost like I'm messing with Bishop and his guns. He ignores his foolish attempts at making a witty response and goes straight for the grab woman than squeeze the life at of her routine. I bet he figures that he already knows my powers and had adapted to them after the last blast.

I feel his complete grasp around me and I fell the images flood back through me. I have suppressed this for to long and I'm not sure if I can actually go through with my little plan. I can see the flash backs coming through me, filling me with fear. I remember in the beginning we were at the Mandarin's little house and he was playing dress up with me. That was the first time I had ever killed someone intentionally. I forced myself to shut down my powers after that. I went on to live with little sparklers for power because I was afraid of what I might do to the people around me. Than Frostie just had to sink up me and Ev to give him an idea what they were in for if I let even a fraction of myself out again.

So I let him grab me and bring me closer to him or its self. I almost feel like one of Beast's Twinkies. Now is not the time to think about something like that. I can hear Sean screaming outside no doubt trying to save me, but I ignore him and concentrate on making sure that my family will be safe. I worry about them more than I should, even at a times like this. I even was starting to warm up to Frostie a bit. I can feel the thing all over my body now. I know that this is it. And to be honest I've been waiting for this to happen for a long time. It is just for the first time that I wasn't needed for the clean up or rescue part that goes with this. I can feel it all releasing from me.

I once was told that when we all die that there is ether darkness or a light. I'm not sure what I'm seeing right now. I think I'm wet, but I can' t really tell. The sounds though are rushing through to the point that I can't figure out what is what. I can feel something over my mouth as if they are trying to force me to do anything. I just want to stay here and rest.

I look up as the light half way blinds me, "Logan." I'll I can see is a fuzzy face. I know it isn't Logan. I haven't seen Logan for sometime, not since he left after Magneto. I wonder just who it could be that is pulling me from the calm and peacefulness.

"Wake up brat." I don't even let Creed's voice still me from the calm. "I can hear your heartbeat brat so quit stalling." I can feel the weight that had to have been Creed pushed off me.

"Come on lass. Everything will be okay." And that is when I know that I've failed. I'm still here where people can abandon me. I'm still here where have to feel the pain of watching everyone who claims to love me walk out on me. I'm still here being forced to put on a happy face and saying everything is all right. My name is Jubilation Lee. My friends and family all call me Jubilee. That and they all leave me because they know I'm a failure and can never do anything right.

A/N Sorry if the end lines kind of throw you off, but it does have a purpose. This is going to try and become a small series that I'm going to write and more issues should not come out to sporadic, but for now it is more of a idea cleanser to help focus my mind on some of my other stories. So for older readers and new I hope that you have enjoyed this. Leave your thoughts if you want or not later everyone.

.


End file.
